Hockey
by KatGlebova
Summary: Sora has never really liked hockey... at least not until her best friend introduced her to one of its finest players...


This is only going to be a harmless little one-shot just to pass the time while I'm trapped at my cousins'. Do not expect quality or editing to be present. :D

*********************I brushed some of my red hair back from my face and hugged my sweater closer to me. It was cold in this Canadian winter, and I had no idea why anyone would chose to play a sport like this. Ice hockey.

It was more fun to watch than I had been expecting. The guys – young men, whatever – covered the ice more quickly than I could imagine. I could skate, but staying on my own two feet was about as much skill as I could pretend to have.

I ended up here by being conned into it. My best friend, Tai, insisted I had to meet one of his friends who just happened to play hockey. I couldn't get it through his hair that I didn't particularly like the sport, so here I was. My butt was freezing due to the cold bleachers at the outdoor rink and I could feel my nose turning the most alluring shade of pink.

"It's great, isn't it, Sor?" Tai said, flashing his stupid know-it-all smile.

He knew me too well. He'd known I was going to like hockey even with the dripping nose and frozen toes. "You're a genius, Tai," I smiled, nudging him with my shoulder. Tai made a strange half-cheer noise, and I turned back to the ice. Number 27 on the blue team, an Ishida, had almost scored, but had been cut off dirtily by a defenseman for the opposing team.

"Damn, Matt, score next time!"

I laughed at him; I couldn't help it. He was so into the game. His intensity was catching, though, and we watched as a penalty shot was declared. I leaned forward, trying to get a better view of the upcoming shot.

Number 27 picked up the puck and began skating with it. The mental game between goalie and forward began; each one tried to predict the other's movements and prepare for them. Ishida feinted right and flipped the puck into the top left corner. The crowd – including me – went crazy. The blue team now led 3-1 in the middle of the third period. "That's the one I want you to meet," Tai yelled into my ear. "He's really nice, you'll like him!"

I was tempted to tell him to shove it, but reconsidered. Ishida did look pretty cute, and it definitely couldn't hurt to meet him at least. I had no idea what to say, so I settled for cheering loudly.

The game progressed uneventfully from there, neither team really gaining any good chances for a goal. The buzzer signalled the end of the game, and Tai pulled me down the stairs towards the blue team's bench.

"You didn't tell him you were going to bring me to his game, did you?" I asked. If he had, it would end up feeling totally awkward.

"Course I did!" Tai said proudly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He tried hard, but Tai just didn't understand other people's relations too well. He was so bouncy and happy people took to him without effort – he expected other people would be the same way. He was craning his neck to look for his friend. Tai was tall, about 6'1", so he really didn't have a problem seeing over people's heads. "Hey, Blondie!"

Blondie turned, and his face melted into a huge lopsided grin when he saw Tai. My heart stuttered, and even in the freezing weather I felt my face heat up. With luck, maybe he would think it was only the cold turning my cheeks red. "Hey, man, how's it going?" They did that strange thing guys do instead of hugging, and I hung back awkwardly.

"Matt, meet Sora, my real best friend." Tai pushed me forward and I stumbled. So much for being cool and attractive.

"As opposed to imaginary?" I quipped, smacking Tai lightly on the arm. "I feel honoured."

Matt laughed, and my eyes met his again. I dipped my head to the side and smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Matt."

He responded in kind, and then Tai filled the silence with one of his many assorted stories. Eventually, Matt interrupted, excusing himself to take off his equipment."Damn, I'm good!" Tai exclaimed gleefully. "You like him, Sor!"

My face was burning and I slapped his arm as hard as I could. "Aww, muffin, don't be like that," Tai laughed. Tai poked fun at me, and I hated how he was always right when it came to reading me. Couldn't I have some thoughts to myself every now and then?

"You tell him that I think he's cute, and you're going to die," I whispered, spotting Matt working his way back to us.

"Yeah, yeah. You can trust me, sugar!" Tai made kissy faces at me and I couldn't help but laugh. He was totally and utterly bonkers.

"Lover's spat, I see," Matt laughed, obviously understanding Tai's mental impairment. Now that his skates were off, Matt was about an inch shorter than Tai. As much as I love him though, I had to think that Matt was much cuter. Maybe it was that he was like a brother to me though, as he seemed popular enough with girls.

I laughed. "More like my gay best friend doesn't know what's best for me!"

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend!" Tai said in his best gay voice. It was hysterical, and Matt and I burst into laughter. "Kay, seriously, though, do you guys want to go to Tim Horton's for something to drink? It's really getting cold."

"Wimp," I giggled. Tai gave me a ridiculous look that made his face all squidgy. He moved towards me and I knew he was going to try to tickle me. Of course, I am insanely ticklish. You barely have to touch me and I'll burst out laughing; it can be embarrassing."Run!" Matt had come up beside me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me in the general direction of Timmy's, and we began to run. His hand felt nice in mine, and my heart rate picked up – both from that and exertion.

Obviously, Matt's legs were a lot longer than mine, so I had to work harder to keep up the same speed. If it hadn't been for Tai and my own obsession with soccer, I probably would've dropped dead with the effort. Still, by the time we reached our destination, my breathing was heavy. Matt's matched mine, and I leaned against the wall for a second, closing my eyes. When I opened them, Matt was staring at me. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing," he shrugged. He looked away nervously, and I knew he was lying. I looked out the window, and saw Tai stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the lights to change.

"Come here," I tugged on Matt's hand, and he followed. At least, he followed for a dozen steps.

"No."

"Come on, won't it be funny when Tai can't find us?"

"No."

"Don't you want to make him look stupid?"

"No."

Time for new tactics. "Please, Mattie?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes, which were probably horrible.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine."

I can't believe I won that. I half-dragged Matt into the ladies' room, and shut the both of us in a stall. It was a close fit, as he's so much bigger than I am.

"Okay, you definitely owe me for this one," he whispered into my ear. His breath on my ear made goose bumps rise on my neck.

"Fine," I said quietly.

Matt looked at me, and, inconceivably, he kissed me. I have no idea why he decided to do it, because I probably looked ridiculous with red hair, cheeks, and nose. He looked at me then, and his eyes were more than warm enough to counteract the cold Canadian winter. I leaned up to touch my lips to his again, and both of us closed our eyes…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?"

I giggled. "Poor Tai," I whispered, choking over my own laughter.

"He can wait," Matt said, a wide grin pulling at the sides of his mouth.

"Nice to know you're so eager to out of-" Matt cut me off with his lips, and it was so great I barely noticed Tai's strange yells from outside.

Yes, I'd have to thank Tai properly later.

I totally _love_ hockey… especially of the tonsil variety.


End file.
